


bound and brought up

by birdginia



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Begging, Bondage, Confinement, Golden Fantasia, M/M, Starvation, Torture, mild ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Kanon’s mind is suddenly assaulted with memories—the brutalized faces of the Rokkenjima residents, corpses riddled with gunshots, wide gashes sliced through throats, sharp objects driven into chests, the scent of singed clothes and flesh stinging his nose, screams, pleas, curses—This is the Fragment he’s trapped in. The Fragment this Battler controls.“I think I’ll let you sit on that for a while,” Kanon hears through the white noise of horror tearing through his head, as Battler’s voice fades away. “My dear accomplice.”





	bound and brought up

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for an anonymous requester, thank you so much for the opportunity to write more of this nasty jazz.

The first thing Kanon feels is cold.

Not cold in the air, but directly on his body, cold metal strapped to his wrists, ankles, and neck, forming goosebumps along his skin that prickle every time he shifts his body and the cold comes in contact with another patch of skin. It’s dark, impossible to see, but he can feel the presence of someone else, someone powerful. 

“What do you want?” he asks, and then immediately regrets it. It had sounded more polite in his head.

The room is suddenly flooded with light and Kanon’s eyes squeeze shut in pain.

“I’m not going to spoil the surprise that easily,” a familiar voice says, and Kanon’s stomach drops.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, but the first thing that finally comes into focus is the tall figure of Ushiromiya Battler, dressed in the full regalia of Territory Lord—a perfectly normal sight except for the cruel, appraising look in his eyes.

The second thing Kanon notices is that there are no shackles on his body. He’s kneeling on the floor in the middle of a large, empty room with stark marble walls, his body tilted forward far enough that his chin is nearly on the ground. But when he tries to move to sit up, the feeling of cold iron remains, keeping him restricted. 

“You awake now? You really slept in for a while. I didn’t realize you were such a lazy servant.”

Kanon bites his tongue. Battler is usually the type to try and get a rise out of people, but this—

“No? You can’t even defend yourself?” He takes a few steps forward, and tilts Kanon’s chin up with the tip of his boot. “There’s nothing you could say, anyway. Not after what you’ve done.”

Battler smiles, and Kanon’s mind is suddenly assaulted with memories—the brutalized faces of the Rokkenjima residents, corpses riddled with gunshots, wide gashes sliced through throats, sharp objects driven into chests, the scent of singed clothes and flesh stinging his nose, screams, pleas, curses—

This is the Fragment he’s trapped in. The Fragment this Battler controls.

“I think I’ll let you sit on that for a while,” Kanon hears through the white noise of horror tearing through his head, as Battler’s voice fades away. “My dear accomplice.”

—

He’s hungry.

He hasn’t been hungry since making his way to the Golden Land, only eating to enjoy the taste of the cakes and cookies Jessica insisted on him trying with tea. But now, without much of a sense of time passing in the stark, white room, he feels his body start to crave food, all of his energy seeming to seep out of his cold bones. 

There’s been no sign of Battler, or whatever the creature playing at Territory Lord calls itself.

His hunger slowly curls and morphs into fear, then anger, then desperation, and back to fear again, swirling inside him like a beast in captivity, making the room spin and his vision blur. He aches all over, muscles sore from being kept in the same position for who knows how long, stomach spasming and gurgling, his throat dry and itchy. 

And somehow, horribly, more than anything else, he’s _bored_. There’s nothing in the room to help him keep track of time, no spots on the floor to count, no cracks in the wall to find shapes in, there’s nothing, nothing, nothing—

Just as Kanon starts to wonder if he’ll be trapped here forever, there’s a rush of air and the sound of something hissing, and Battler is standing before him again.

“Having fun?”

Kanon says nothing. His stomach growls.

“You look pathetic. Is there something you want?”

Kanon’s vision is black at the edges. He doesn’t know what this monster’s game is, but he doesn’t want to play into it. It might be a test of his resolve.

“No? All right, I’ll just go back outside, then.”

“Wait!”

Kanon curses himself internally. Stupid, uncooperative body, always out of his own control—

“Yeah?” Battler turns around, smile never wavering. “You got something to say?”

Kanon’s stomach makes a loud, unpleasant churning noise, and he coughs. 

Battler laughs, a high, grating sound, and then snaps his fingers. Kanon feels his body move on its own, the invisible chains shifting and pulling until he’s sitting up, still on his knees.

“You might not be telling me what you want, but your body sure is.” Something about the way he says _your body_ makes Kanon’s hair stand on end. “Do you want to say it out loud?”

_No._ “Hah—“ Kanon’s throat catches on the attempt at a word, and he tries to hold back from another attempt, but his mouth opens of its own accord. “ _Hah_ —Hungry.”

“There you go,” Battler says, leaning down to take Kanon’s cheek in one hand. “Admit what you want. You’ve done so many selfish, cruel things already, why stop now?”

Kanon wants to spit at him, but his mouth can’t even spare the saliva. “Please,” he hears himself say, “Please, I’m so—“

“Shh.” Battler strokes his hair gently, and Kanon wants to vomit. “I’ll feed you, little brat.”

Before Kanon can shut down the desperate anticipation at the idea of food and think rationally about what this might mean, Battler has two fingers in Kanon’s open mouth.

His first animal instinct is to bite, but the second his muscles start to contract into the motion his mouth feels wrenched open, invisible prongs slipping past his lips and holding his jaw in place.

“That’s right, just hold still like that,” Battler says, still exploring Kanon’s mouth with his fingers. He presses down on Kanon’s tongue, slides along his teeth, and then presses into the back of his throat until he gags, bile rising up into his chest but not reaching his mouth. 

“Fuck, that looks tight.” 

Kanon barely has time to realize what that means before his mouth is empty again, and he watches with increasing horror as Battler starts undoing his slacks. 

“I’ll get you nice and full, don’t worry,” he says, and Kanon shuts his eyes as Battler stuffs his cock into his mouth.

Kanon gags immediately, but nothing comes up, leaving his body spasming in pain and reflex but Battler stays where he is, slowly thrusting in and out of his mouth. He tries to make noise, to protest, to beg for mercy, but all that comes out is a muffled groan. He struggles against the invisible bonds keeping his hands behind his back, reaching for any amount of magic to slice open the shackles, but it feels like his power is trapped in glass, locked away by the Territory Lord’s superior control. 

Battler grabs hold of his hair, tightening his grip on each thrust. “ _Fuck_ , that’s nice.” He pushes himself completely inside and stays there, bringing tears to Kanon’s eyes as he feels his airway completely cut off. “Jessica-chan’s really missing out, I gotta tell you.”

Kanon tries to bite down, to demand this _thing_ wearing Battler’s face keeps Jessica’s name out of its mouth, but no noise comes out, his throat contracting uselessly and only eliciting another noise from Battler.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that.” Battler laughs and eases back, watching Kanon cough and gasp for air for only a moment before shoving himself back in. “Your little girlfriend would probably get a kick out of seeing you now, huh?”

_Please, no,_ Kanon can’t say, and suddenly another memory resurfaces—Jessica, still alive, bound and gagged in a dark room. Kanon doesn’t know where, doesn’t even know where he is right now, but just the knowledge that Jessica could still be okay is enough to give him the energy to keep struggling.

“You think she’ll ever want to kiss you now?” Battler wipes away one of Kanon’s tears with a thumb and smears it across his face. “If she finds out that all your mouth is good for is sucking dick… It could be hard to handle.” He pulls Kanon off and tilts his head up, so Kanon is looking into Batller’s eyes. They look like those of a demon—no. That would be an insult to some of the demons he knows.

Kanon does spit at him now—or at least tries, with his mouth still pried open.

Battler cackles, high and reedy, and starts fucking Kanon’s face in earnest.

“You really should stop resisting,” Battler says as his thrusts start to become jerky and irregular. “I have other things I could do to her, if you’d like.”

Kanon tries to scream, but Battler just moans languidly and spills into his mouth, bitter inescapable salt that feels like it’s coating Kanon’s entire throat.

He’s not hungry anymore.

—

All of Kanon’s limbs are numb and sore at once. His captor still hasn’t let him move freely since he woke up in the white marble room, only shifted from uncomfortable position to more uncomfortable position. Now, he’s on his hands and knees, his head bowed forward, his face burning with shame as Battler presses his cock into him.

“Please,” Kanon begs, his mouth free this time, “Battler-sama—my Lord, great sorcerer, have mercy—ah!”

Battler sucks in a breath as he breaches Kanon’s ass with ease—as if he’s molding and shaping Kanon’s body to his will. “How is this not a mercy? Would you rather I kill you?”

Kanon nods furiously before he can consider it, gritting his teeth against the noises his throat wants to make at the pain as Battler starts to move. 

“Yeah? Maybe I will, then.” He grabs hold of Kanon’s hair and slams his forehead into the hard, cold ground, and Kanon sees stars for a moment, but somehow holds on to consciousness. “I’ll have to make it a fun death, though.”

Battler snaps his fingers, and when Kanon blinks, he sees the lower half of people—large feet, strong, muscular calves and thighs, in perfectly tailored suit pants. He doesn’t look up the rest of the way, but he hears the harsh, snorting breaths of the goat servants, and Kanon steels himself.

Battler buries himself to the hilt and leans forward, speaking directly into Kanon’s ear. “I think it’ll start with one in your mouth, one in this sweet little ass of yours.” He slaps Kanon’s thigh and Kanon jumps, muscles clenching painfully. “You think the rest of them will just watch, though? You’d have goat jizz spilled all over you while they wait for their turns. You’d look fucking delicious by then, ready for them to get their tongues all over you before they finally bite down.” 

Kanon feels all of the blood leave his face. “No, no, I didn’t mean—“

“I wonder if you could take two of their cocks at once.” Battler licks a bead of sweat off the back of Kanon’s neck, and the heat of his breath makes Kanon feel sick. “They’re huge, y’know. Way bigger than mine, hate to say it. But if you want to be dead so bad, maybe splitting you in half on too much dick would be the way to go.”

Kanon doesn’t try to hold back the tears that start to fall down his face, doesn’t care to try to sound less pathetic as he pleads, “No, not that, please, not that—“

“So, you’ll take this instead?” Battler punctuates his question with a snap of his hips and Kanon nods, the images of being killed only after hours of humiliation even worse than this running through his mind in perfect clarity until he’s choking and sobbing as Battler continues to fuck him.

“There’s a good boy,” Battler whispers, softly enough that Kanon can almost believe it’s praise.

—

Kanon’s entire existence is to be fucked by this Battler, with what feels like hours or days of nothing in between. He accepts it as his new truth, with the knowledge that if he keeps resisting, his situation will only become worse—Jessica could be put in danger, Battler could decide to share him with the goats without ever actually killing him, or something worse that Kanon can’t even comprehend. 

It’s easy to let it happen after a while, letting his mind drift to other thoughts or blissful blankness while his body is brutalized until Battler is satisfied, and he’s free to enjoy the peace and quiet of total solitude for however long it is until Battler returns.

And then, Battler interrupts the routine.

Kanon is on his back, one leg up over Battler’s shoulder, letting himself think about Jessica’s smile when Battler starts touching his soft cock.

Kanon’s body twitches at the sudden stimulation, but he doesn’t pay close attention to it. It was probably an accident.

But then Battler holds his cock gently and starts to stroke it, timing it to the speed of his own thrusts inside of Kanon—which have become slower than usual, less punishing. Kanon squirms in discomfort.

Battler keeps stroking him, thumbing along the slit and squeezing a little at the base, and the sensation is enough that Kanon can feel himself growing hard for the first time since this started. 

He frantically tries to will it down, not wanting Battler to find something else to mock him for, but this tiny amount of pleasure in this world of nothing but pain is enough that his body wants to latch onto it, to relax into the surprisingly gentle touch, and he can’t hold back a soft noise of want.

“Yeah?” Battler says, and Kanon’s blood runs cold. “I knew you liked it.”

Kanon opens his mouth to protest, but then Battler fucks into him and hits a spot that makes his cock twitch and he lets out another noise. Battler hits it over and over again, every thrust feeling better than the last, and behind all of the confusion and fear and pleasure, all Kanon can think is:

All these times, Battler could have been fucking him like _this?_

He’s moaning wantonly now—he can’t even bother to hold back how good he feels, after this long without anything even resembling pleasure. Battler laughs, but Kanon ignores it, letting his hips thrust up into Battler’s hand while he lets the feeling of Battler’s cock inside wash over him, so thrilled by the feeling of not hurting from the act.

And then, Battler’s gentle stroking becomes a throttle, stopping at the base of Kanon’s cock and staying there.

“Someone’s getting too excited,” Battler says, and Kanon feels tears well up in his eyes. He _wants_ something, for the first time in who knows how long, and it’s right _there_ , just out of reach—

“You want to come, Kanon?”

Kanon bites his lip, a moment of clarity finally hitting him. He doesn’t want to give up. He doesn’t want to lose control. He doesn’t want to fall for this Battler’s goading.

“You feel so good, don’t you?” Battler asks and Kanon nods, desperate. “You’re so greedy, you must love being pampered like this, given exactly what you need.” Battler feels so good, every touch setting Kanon on fire, but Kanon keeps biting down, trying to hold onto the thought of _no, no, no_ —

“I’ll ask one more time. Do you want to come?” Battler starts stroking him again, and Kanon moans, his mouth letting out a soft “ _Yes_.”

“That’s what I thought.” He starts fucking Kanon hard, letting go of Kanon’s cock to grab his hips, but Kanon doesn’t even care, with how good this feels alone. His cock twitches without being touched, leaking precome at the same rate that tears fall down his face, tears that aren’t from pain for the first time in so long. He wants this. He wants to be touched, to be held, to be used in a way that feels good, he wants the satisfaction of being told he’s done well, he wants the feeling of his body responding the way it’s supposed to during sex.

“Beg for it.”

Kanon tries to hesitate, and fails. “Please,” he says, his mouth moving as naturally as breathing, “Please, I want to come, please, it doesn’t hurt, I want it not to hurt, I want it so much, _please_ —“

Battler starts stroking him again, perfectly timed to his thrusts, and Kanon feels himself getting so close to the edge it starts to hurt again. 

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Kanon throws his head back and feels tears fall up onto his forehead, a bizarre sensation that has him laughing hysterically. “I don’t know, I think I do, if you’ll allow me to, please, please, Battler-sama, let me, let me—!”

He’s babbling, barely aware of what he’s saying, so high on being touched gently after so much hurt, and then Battler leans in to look Kanon in the eyes, smiling far too widely.

“Then come,” Battler says, squeezing him one more time and Kanon does, half-screaming, half-laughing, his cock twitching and spurting onto his chest in long streaks as waves and waves of pleasure assault his body and mind. Battler keeps smiling at him, continuing to fuck into him hard and fast until Kanon feels the warmth of his release inside him. Battler keeps smiling at him, leaning in for a long, hungry kiss that Kanon doesn’t know if he even wants to fight.

Kanon’s body continues to twitch and writhe for at least a few minutes, all of his energy seeping out of him until he’s nearly passed out. Battler lets him lie down in a more comfortable position than he’s been in since he can remember, and Kanon finds himself quietly whispering _thank you_ over and over. He feels calm and steady, at peace with his situation. Battler strokes his hair and snaps his fingers, and Kanon feels his body be cleansed of sweat and tears and come, and soft clothes even come into existence around him.

“What a good pet,” Battler says. “I knew I could train you well.”

Kanon opens his eyes, and Battler is gone.

He’s alone. 

He’d gotten used to the cycle of horror, and then peace. Horror, then peace. His life has become humiliation, torture, solitude, loneliness, fear, then back to humiliation and torture again.

But now, he has need.

Instead of existing peacefully in his moments of quiet, Kanon waits with anticipation, instead.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy), check it out if you like content like this!


End file.
